Love Game 1: Nnoitora
by Satu-Ryuu
Summary: Splitting up was a bad idea. Especially when your a girl who doesn't realy think and always gets in trouble. I suck at summaries. It's a NnoitraXOC Lemon.


**I'm Satu Ryuu! This isn't the first story I've written, but it is my first on Fanfiction. Okay so this basically the tale of my OC, Satu Ryuu! Only this is the messed up porn induced version that me and my friend put together. I'm bad with accents so yeah don't get mad.**

_Game 1_

_Nnoitora Jiruga the Quinta Espada_

_Splitting up was definitely a bad idea._ It may have seemed like a good idea at the time, but now, now it was the stupidest thing for you to have ever agreed to. You stood facing the Quinta Espada. You weren't weak, but certainly not even close to being strong enough to beat him. _This sucks. I shoulda stayed with somebody._ You weren't a soul reaper just a human with some kickass powers. You had tried so desperately to avoid all high spiritual pressures, but yet, here you stood, smiling sheepishly at the grin he was giving you. He made you seem short and that's saying something since you stood at 5'7.

"Look there's no real need for us to fight." _I'm not being a coward. I just know when I have no chance_. That's what you keep telling yourself. His smirk just grew. _Damn, he's got a lot of teeth._

"Okay so I'll just be going." That's when you noticed the door was behind him. You smiled sheepishly again. You really had no chance. _Maybe if I . . . .damn. . .I'm screwed, but I could try attacking and then running while he's distracted. That might work. Please let it work._

You began to relax. _Okay deep breathes_. He was looking at you still with that smirk and slight bit of curiosity. With the last deep breath, you took in a large amount of air and let it out in the form of a loud shrieking sound. With your mouth open wide and scream shredding the ground between you and him, dust flew into the air causing a cloud. You snapped your mouth shut and made a run for it. Sure you couldn't use flash step, but you was still fast. Apparently not fast enough for you were slammed against the nearest wall, your backing cracking from the force and your head slamming hard. Holding you there with his freakish height and that stupid grin was Nnoitora, seemingly unfazed by your attempts.

"Was that supposed to do something?" His face was too close to yours for comfort. you could feel his breathe on your lips and didn't like it one bit. Okay that was a lie. You were very slightly turned on. Wincing at the force he was using to hold you to the wall.

"Not Really, but this is." With that you quickly gulped in a large breath and screeched straight in his face. Sadly, though he saw it coming and moved back and to the side. You took your chance and bolted for the door only to be stopped again by a hand grabbing onto the hood of your jacket. You gave a hard jerk forward immediately regretting it as your jacket tore completely from your body, leaving you standing there with no shirt, only a black sports bra. Normally, it wouldn't bother you., but the way he racked his eyes over your now exposed upper body scared the hell out of you. You decided not to waste your time fretting and took off running again. But yet again a hand grabbed your arm and jerked you back before throwing you to the floor. Just as you rolled onto your back Nnoitora straddled your hips.

"Why do you bother wearing a this? It's not like your chest gets in the way!" He said with a slight laugh looking down at your chest. True, you didn't have the biggest boobs, but 36B is still a decent size! You were pissed now and what do you do when you're pissed, yell and cuss of course.

"You can bite me you stupid fucking bastard! Not every girl has Big boobs!" That coupled with arking your back in and attempt to get him off was what you decided to do. Can you say bad idea? When you arked your back you pressed your hips up into his and created an unwanted friction. You had little time to be concerned with that though, Nnoitora leaned down further running his tongue across your collar bone. You inhaled sharply as his tongue slide over that one spot, you could feel his smirk against your neck as he pressed his lips there before biting down hard enough to draw a decent amount of blood.

"What the Hell you stupid Bastard!?" You yelled while jerking around trying to free your arms from his grasp. His smirk widened as he lifted his lips to your ear.

"You said I could. Now if you don't shut the fuck up I'm going to have to give you a good to reason be screaming." He lowered his mouth to the bite mark and began lapping up your blood as you thought over what he had said. When you finally got it, you flipped.

"You Sick Bastard!" Then with deep breath you let out another shriek, only to get slapped hard across the face.

"I told you to Fucking shut up!" You could taste blood in your mouth. He grabbed the front of your sports bra and ripped it off, using the shredded remains to tie your hands together and over your head, he grabbed hold of your skirt and pulled it down and off along with your panties, leaving you only in your big bulky belt and knee high socks. You starred at him frightened only to receive a smirk in return as his free hand slips down your body. He took time to crudely trace the tattoos that covered most of your right side. You could stop the moan that came when his fingers traced the angular shapes on side. Nnoitora's smirk widened. You were beginning to enjoy him tracing your tattoos until you felt two fingers push roughly into you suddenly. You ark your back as a moan escapes your throat. Nnoitora moves slowly done your body till you feel his hot breath on your hips. You starred him, Lust and fear fighting for dominance. He looks up at you smirking as he pushes his fingers in and out at fast pace before he bites and sucks at your clit roughly. You moan louder at the electricity coursing through your body. You could feel your orgasm coming, but he stopped just short of it. You glare at him with glazed over eyes, only to see him slipping his pants and boxers down just enough to free his hardened member. Your eyes go wide at his size. He smirks at your reaction before slamming into you with inhuman force. You scream out of the pain of his roughness and from the pleasure that the same roughness gave you. He leaned down so that his mouth was by your ear again.

"I want you to fucking scream what you want." His voice was husky. He traced your ear with his tongue. You groaned, not wanting to give in, but this was too much. You shook your head no. Nnoitora growled before grabbing one of your breasts roughly and squeezing a bit too hard. You yelped, but pressed into his hand.

"You like it when I hurt ya, huh?" He whispered before digging his nails into your hip while his other hand roughly pulled and squeezed your breast.

"Tell me what ya want." You couldn't stand much more of this. A thought hit you. You were naked with your supposed enemy's cock inside of you in a room were anyone could walk in and see the two of you. For some reason that made you want him all the more.

"I want you to fuck me senseless!" You gave in screaming what you wanted him to do. He gave a short laugh before slamming into you at an unnaturally hard and fast pace. It hurt ,but felt so good. His hand still roughly jerked your breast while his nails dug deeper into your hip. You were screaming and he was loving every second of it. The louder you screamed the faster and harder he would go. You could tell you were going to have trouble walking.

"Nnoitora!" You screamed his name as you came. Your fluids coating his cock and making it slick. He wasn't done though. Forcing you onto your hands and knees he continued at the same pace. Your screaming kept up. You wondered how long he could keep going. Your legs were numb and your pussy was aching from the abusive man still thrusting into you. He grabbed a hold of your blue locks pulling you onto just your knees in front of him. Still slamming into you, he grabbed your breasts again, being more rough then before. He slammed deep into you and held for a moment, this caused your muscles to tense. He repeated that several times before pulling and spraying his cum across your stomach and chest. You orgasmed again, you had lost count of how many times it was now. He panted as he let go of you. You fell to hands and knees as he pulled his pants back up and fixed his clothes. He threw your clothes at you.

"Get dressed." You did as you were told pulling on your skirt and panties, but paused. He had destroyed your jacket and sports bra.

"I don't have a shirt." You stated simply. He looked at you for a moment, before shrugging.

"I'm sure your jacket isn't that fucking destroyed." He turned his back and began walking away as you wrapped the largest strip of your jacket around your chest, tying it at the side. You watched as Nnoitora walked away from you, but were surprised when he stopped.

"Why don't you stay here?" You froze. Stay here?

"Why so you can have a fuck toy?" You growled. It was tempting after all he was good.

"Obviously. What else would a fucking bitch like you be good for?" You growled at him before standing, then falling on your butt. He laughed as he turned away and left. You sighed, all you have to do now is wait till you regain feeling in your legs.

When the war came you watched as Nnoitora was killed by Kenpachi and you felt strangely enough a slight twinge of guilt, but that didn't last too long.


End file.
